


愛 Flavours

by Maaitaiyou



Series: #SakuraibaWeek [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: When Aiba and Sho announced their wedding during a meal with both family





	愛 Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuraiba fic for #SakuraibaWeek Day 4
> 
> Prompt: Having a meal

Aiba was speechless and he never expected his lover will be this daring just to make him happy. "So you mean you told our family that we are going for a trip together without telling them where and why?" Sho nodded with totally opposite reaction of Aiba. They were too busy last night that made him forgot to asked Sho about it till this morning when they are having their breakfast. Aiba was anxious, he was scared what if their parents didnt agree to it? Although they had accepted them to be together but it may be hard for them to accept it if they were to make it official especially they were only together for two years. 

Sho hold his lover hands and peck his lips. "Don't worry baby, everything will be fine. They will accept it just how they accepted our love and even if they didn't, two of us are enough for the wedding" Sho smiles always calm his heart and he hoped what Sho said was true. After breakfast, both went to shop. There won't be any special party for Aiba's birthday today, he had requested from Sho not to have any special celebration but just a family dinner between two family. It was a way for them to thank their family for accepting them as what they are although they know it was not easy for them to know their eldest sons interest and Aiba wanted to cook for them personally. Sho felt bad but Aiba convinced him what Sho did for him last night was more than enough for him and Sho's love is the best give in his life. 

"Baby! Are you sure you want to cook everything on your own? It will be too much" asked Sho once they reached home. Even he was tired just by looking at all the ingredient. "Don't worry, I will be fine, why dont you help me with the cutting?" Sho nodded and went to change into more comfortable clothes. He loves this moments as it was rare for them to be in the kitchen together since dinner were ready when he was back from work. They need to cook for at least 12 peoples not including themself. Aiba's parents will come with his grandparents, whom Sho met when he was a kid along with Aiba's brother family. His two nieces always cry when he tried to carry them because they hardly met. Sho's parents will come with his brother and sister. Sho bought the flight ticket for everyone but Aiba insisted they should share the cost and they will give it to them tonight. Nino and Satoshi will be joining them too.

Sho had informed them earlier that the two family will go for a trip together as their Christmast gift so tonight they will be informed of the trips details. For now they only know the dates of their trip. Their family will reached two days before the wedding and left three days after. Sho had also book a villa for each family and themselves along with Nino and Ohno whom will be reaching a day earlier before the families. Both Aiba and Sho will be there for two weeks to enjoy their honeymoon before coming back and Nino will take care of the clinic while he was away. All the wedding preparations were done by Satoshi's manager and some of their friends helps.

Aiba laughed looking at how serious Sho was while cutting the ingredients but with his helps all the foods were ready in three hours. Once again he fell in love with Aiba. Not only he was good with animals but in kitchen too. Variaties of sushi, soba, curry, fried rice even takoyaki were prepared for the kids along with some finger foods and fruits. Both Nino and Satoshi was stunned to see the foods prepared, "You cook all this on your own? Aibaakaa, you sure you are not in wrong profession" Nino whined when Aiba gave him a smack behind his head. Sho and Satoshi smiled looking at the two best friend. Nino may be younger but he always care and love Aiba like his own because Aiba is a brother that he never had, like wise Aiba love Nino so much too because he spent more time with Nino more than his own brother and both families know each other closely.

It was the same for Sho and Satoshi, Satoshi is a dear Oniisan to him which he never had although Sho was more matured and always supported him but at times Satoshi was his strength who was always by his side. Satoshi, despite being a dance monster he was a man of a few words. He is someone who is quietly taking care of you and never force his opinion on anyone which always made Sho felt comfortable to talk and shared his problems. 

Their apartment became so noisy when both families were there. Surprisingly, both of Aiba nieces were happily playing with Satoshi and Nino although they didn't want to be near Aiba. Aiba's dog Atom was there too and sitting quietly in a corner that he likes whenever he visited. Everyone loves and praised Aiba cooking that made him shy. "Now I know why my son loves you so much, it's because you took a good care of his stomach well" teased Sho's mum. "I think it was Sho who took care of my clumsy son well" replied Aiba's mother while his grandfather was telling how both of them were connected with the red thread that made them met for the first time at the festival and met again just to fall in love after 27 years. 

"Ehh! I thought it was because of me? If Satoshi, didnt fell for me he won't be our regular patient" Nino was never shy to said his mind while Satoshi blushed beside him. "Then it should be because of Haru-chan and manager niisan, he first came because Haru-chan was not well and it was Manager niisan who found the clinic" everyone laughed when Nino started to pout after hearing Sho's words. "As long you were bind with the red thread, you will meet when the time comes" Both Sho and Aiba looked deep into each other eyes, without words agreed to Aiba's grandfather's word.

After the fulfilling dinner all the men in the family gathered in the living rooms while the women gathered around their dining table enjoying the chocolate cake and pudding that Satoshi brought. Aiba love the warmness, it was rare for everyone to be able to gather in one place like that and had a meal together. He felt love when the reason why they were gathered was to celebrate his birthday. Both groups we busy with their own discussions till both Sho and Aiba stand up informing them they had announcement to make. Both sat politely in front of their families. All their attention to both and it made Aiba nervous of their reactions but Sho calmly hold his hand and looks at their families. "We are getting married" everyone look at them confused, "that was why all of us will be flying to Hawaii" Sho passed the wedding invition cards to their fathers and grandfather. Both Nino and Satoshi had brought the kids to play at a nearby park. Both were nervous when they were unable to read their responds, apart from their siblings, the elders in their families showing them a poker face. "

Both of you sure of this decision? You know it won't be easy and even if it was official there it won't have any effect in Japan" Sho's father asked. "Yes we are aware, I don't care if there was any effect or not but this is my way to show my sincere love to Aiba. I want us to be together for the rest of our life" Sho replied. "What about you Masaki?" Asked Aiba's father. Aiba didn't dare to look up, there was mix feeling in his heart but when he felt Sho's hand in his and Sho's smiles that he saw the moment he look at him gave him the confidence. "Yes! I felt the same too. Although there were times we argue when we can't get agree on the same thing, I still wanted to be with Sho-chan because while I'm lacking he completes me." Aiba's reply melt his heart, felt how much he was loved by the other. Both of their mothers smiled, "If both of you are sure of your decision, we have no problem to accept it and we are happy to officially be a family" Sho's mother said. They finally let out their breath that they had been holding when everyone started to congatulate them. Everyone were also excited for their trip. 

All their family left after few hours and both Nino and Satoshi left after they helped them clean. Nino had moved to new apartment with Satoshi. Satoshi sold his old apartment because it was too far for Nino and it was not advisable for Satoshi to move in to Nino's old apartment due to lack of security for a public figure like him so they decided to buy a new apartment together near Koiwa Station. Both were so tired when they went to bed. Sho gave him a massage on his shoulder. He knows how tiring it was for Aiba to cook all alone. "Thank you Sho-chan and Im glad it all end well."  
"I've told you everything will be fine" Sho replied and the clock strike to 12 midnight 

"Merry Christmas, My sunshine"


End file.
